TreeClan
TreeClan is the Clan of the forest, living and hunting among the trees. They are fiercesome warriors, but noble and brave. They live farthest from the mountains, and eat mostly mice, squirrels, voles, and birds. TreeClan Territory TreeClan's territory is the forest, farthest from the mountains. It's a thick woodland, filled with various kinds of trees. There is lots of foliage, providing cover for hunting and fighting. These hunting grounds have three borders: LakeClan, FieldClan, and off-territory. The LakeClan border is a stream that comes down from beyond the mountains, cuts through FieldClan territory, then divides TreeClan and LakeClan. It is wider than most streams, but it isn't very deep. However, there is a set of stepping stones that allows cats to cross if they don't wish to get their paws wet. On the TreeClan side of the stream there is a wide clearing, several fox-lengths wide, where the forest ends. It is an old battleground, where many cats from either Clans have fought and died. The FieldClan border is a scent-line, from Four Stones to the end of Clan territory. It gives a small strip of forest to the moorland cats, allowing them to have a chance for forest-grown herbs and TreeClan prey. The off-territory border is another scent-line, marked within the forest. A good portion of it is unclaimed land, and much of it was taken by The Crimson Guild before their destruction. Many days away from this border is a twolegplace. TreeClan Camp TreeClan's camp is near to the FieldClan border, in a clearing surrounded by high trees. The wall of camp is a made of thorns and brambles, with a tunnel leading out through the bushes. The dirtplace is a smaller exit in the back of camp. Near the center of the clearing is the TallOak, a giant oak tree that has been there for moons. At the base is a small hollow, where the leader's den is. On one of the lower branches, the leader will address the Clan. The warriors den is a large thornbush at the edge of camp, and near it is the apprentices den, a holly bush. The nursery is an elder bush near the warrior's den, protected by thick walls. The elder's den is another elder bush near the base of the TallOak. The medicine den is a fallen tree, hollowed out with age. The fresh-kill pile is in the very center. Cats Description TreeClanners are not the most heavily built, but they are muscular and quick. Special Skills Cats of TreeClan can climb trees. They are trained as soon as they're apprentices to reach the highest boughs, to catch squirrels and birds. They are also good at stalking through undergrowth, making little noise as they track prey Leaders Snowstar Ruled:'' Before the Shadowed Woods War - Before the Shadowed Woods War. Unknown number of moons. '''Deputies': Unknown warriors, Sagestar Sagestar Ruled: Pre-Shadowed Woods War - Shortly After. Fifty-Five Moons. Deputies: Wildfire, Jaystar Jaystar Ruled: Post-Shadowed Woods War - DarkClan War. 40 Moons. Deputies: Quillfang, Leopardstar Leopardstar Ruled: Pre-Crimson Guild War - Shortly After. 27 Moons. Deputies: Aspenstar Aspenstar Ruled: Post Crimson Guild War - Present. Deputies: Spiderpelt Moremoss.jpg Moss.jpg Category:Places Category:Warrior Cats Category:Information Category:Clans Category:Clan